


Revenge Is A Dish Best Served With Firewhisky

by TajaReyul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Daphne hit it off at Draco Malfoy's wedding reception over a mutual loathing of the groom, and don't try very hard to hide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is A Dish Best Served With Firewhisky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



> Written for birdsofshore's Anywhere But the Bed comment fest. Unbeta'd.

Harry ordered another ridiculously rare and expensive firewhisky at the open bar. If he had to be at Malfoy's wedding reception, he was bloody well going to take advantage of the pointy git's need to impress all and sundry with his wealth.

"I'll have one of those as well, please."

Harry turned to see the maid of honour at the bar next to him. He watched her down the liquor without a care for its strength, and order another.

"You might want to slow down long enough to taste that. It's supposed to have smokey flavours with hints of honey."

"What it has is a cost that would feed a family of four for a year in some countries, and now that I have fulfilled my maid-of-honour duties, I deserve the chance to erase the memory of my sister binding herself to that...that," she shuddered.

"I take it you're not a fan of your new brother-in-law," said Harry dryly.

"As far from that as heaven is wide," she returned.

"Me either, but I suppose appearances must be kept," he sighed.

"You know, back in school I thought you were mildly attractive, Harry, but now you're dead sexy," she purred.

He gave her a sidelong look. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, Miss Greengrass?"

"More like the enemy of my enemy is someone I'd dearly love to shag, and please, call me Daphne," she invited.

So it was like that, was it? Ordinarily, Harry would have said he was flattered, but that he had a very jealous girlfriend. However, Ginny had refused to come with him to the wedding in such strident terms that he wasn't sure he wanted to put up with her rages any more.

"Well then, Daphne, did you have a particular venue in mind?"

"Oh, I have just the place," she said, grinning wickedly.

She led him up the stairs and deep into the house. Throwing open the double doors to a massive suite, she winked at him. "Draco's rooms," Daphne said unnecessarily. The room couldn't possibly belong to another person, not with the over-abundance of silver gilding, green silk and dragon motifs. Harry wasn't quite enthusiastic about her choice, but the fact remained that he wouldn't be dateless if this wasn't Malfoy's wedding. He gave a mental shrug. Fucking Daphne in Malfoy's suite would exact a bit of revenge on both the thorns in his side.

"Jesus motherfucking Christ," Harry swore uncharacteristically as he stepped into the room and got a good look around. "I knew Draco was a vain bastard, but how many mirrors does one person need?"

Daphne closed and locked the doors behind them. "I rather like them. This way there won't be a single place in the room where we can't watch ourselves. Help me with these robes, would you? It took four house-elves to get me into them this morning."

"Did they have to sew you into them?" he asked after struggling with them a few moments.

"No, try the hooks-and-eyes first."

With some discussion and a bit of inventive swearing, they got Daphne's robes removed, only very slightly torn. The vision of her in a scarlet merry widow and barely-there knickers made the effort worthwhile.

Ginny had never worn anything like that for him, not that Daphne had worn sexy underwear just to impress him, but--

"When you're done fucking me with your eyes, perhaps we can get around to leaving some bodily fluids for Draco to find."

"Just appreciating the view, Daphne. Where do you want to do the deed?"

"I suppose that depends on how long you can go and how soon you can get it up again."

He gave her a crooked smile. "Fine, let's start with you perched on the table in his dressing room." He moved the backless stool to one side. "I'm sure you can do some damage to his very expensive toiletries in the throes of passion. Hang on a tic," he hooked his fingers over the strip of elastic that held her knickers to her hips and broke it on both sides.

"Ouch," she protested as the ruined knickers clung for a moment before falling to the floor. "That hurt, Potter."

"You'll forget all about it shortly," he promised, guiding her where he wanted her and dropping to his knees.

"Terribly confident, aren't you—ohhh," she moaned breathily as he pushed her knees wide apart and licked up the centre of her sex. Before long Daphne was thrashing and cursing like a Quidditch player while her juices and Harry's saliva dripped down to puddle on the floor. Draco's talcum powder spilled everywhere when she knocked it completely off the table, and several bottles of cologne fell over and rolled every which way. A bottle of 'individually formulated' Sleekeazy's Hair Potion actually broke when Daphne's rocking motions got particularly vigorous.

When she'd ridden out her pleasure on Harry's face and could once more form coherent words, he asked her, "Where next?"

"How strong are you? Do you think you can fuck me up against that wall?" She pointed to a large portrait of Draco hanging just above head height.

"I can manage that, I think. At least for a little while." It didn't take nearly as much effort to shed his robes as it had hers.

"Going Hit-Wizard, I see. Risky, don't you think?"

"I didn't expect to get aroused at Draco Malfoy's wedding."

"Me either, yet here we are."

"Yes, here we most certainly...are," he grunted as he hoisted her up to thrust into her dripping sex.

Daphne, for her part, considerately wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles at the small of his back. Harry didn't think she had enough leverage to move very much, and he was right, but she did amazing things with her internal muscles that tested his control sorely. Still, he soldiered on, distracting himself with Quidditch statistics.

"Keep going, Harry," said Daphne in a strangled sort of voice after a few minutes. "I'm almost there."

"Need a helping hand?" he gasped out, and worked his hand in between their bodies. He found her clit with his fingers and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

"Ooh," she squealed. "That's...absolutely...lovely. I think, oh yes, I'm coming, Harry!" The 'ee' sound at the end of his name climbed in pitch as she screamed.

Daphne unlocked her ankles and let her legs down, taking the strain off Harry's back.

"You still need to come, don't you, poor man?"

He gave her a crooked smile. "It would be nice."

"Well, come on. Let's thoroughly defile the bed."

They proceeded to do so, going through several different positions while Daphne had another orgasm and Harry finally came as well.

"Daphne, I think you melted my brain."

"Did I now?" she asked, running her fingers through his chest hair.

"Oh yes, I don't think I've come that hard in a long time, if ever."

"Well, no-one's been able to give me three orgasms before, so well done there. Let's get dressed and get out of here before one of Draco's house-elves tells him we're here."

"I thought you wanted him to know we were shagging in his room." But Harry got to his feet and threw his robe on. He held up her robe for her to struggle back into.

"I do, but not until we're well out of hexing range."

"Good point."

* * *

Later that evening, after Draco had completed the unpleasant chore of deflowering his bride and returned to his own suite, he found the mess in his bedroom. Anger began to form like ice in the depths of winter, and he cast the spell that would reveal the events that occurred in the room earlier. He watched Potter fucking his new sister-in-law in all the mirrors he had hung about the room. Then he watched it again while he stroked his cock and plotted revenge.


End file.
